I Want Your Bite
by 13Tsukineko
Summary: Orihara Izaya desapareció hace un mes. Nadie sabe dónde está ni qué fue lo que le ocurrió, simplemente se esfumó de Ikebukuro como por arte de magia. Ahora que no está... ¿Podrá Shizuo vivir al fin una vida normal? /Lemmon/Tortura/Shizaya/


Esta es una serie que hice con una amiga, ella hizo el prólogo y yo le ayudé, AUNQUE LA TUVE ESPERANDO COMO 3 SEMANAS ANTES DE PASARLE LAS CORRECCIONES(?) Literalmente~ Bueno, mi amiga Shin también tiene cuenta en Fanfic, a nombre de** Namae-chii**, algunos la conocerán por sus fanfics Shizaya :D Lean sus historias, están para chuparse los dedos(?) Eso c:

Durarara ni sus personajes nos pertenecen(Desgraciadamente(?)) Son de Ryohgo Narita.

Me mataran si no subo esto pronto -Amenazada- QnQ Dijo que me metería algo por el ojete(?)

* * *

- Ne ne, ¿Supiste? – Escuché mientras comía sushi en el restaurante Ruso de la ciudad.

La conversación provenía de la mesa de atrás. Una chica rubia estaba hablando con una chica más bajita, de tez morena. Ambas mujeres representaban unos veinte años, aunque por su forma de comunicarse parecían tener unos cuatro o cinco con suerte. Pero lo peor no era eso, si no que ambas palabreaban y parloteaban sin parar. _Ugh._

Las mujeres de hoy en día realmente no saben cuándo callarse. _Tsk_, que molesto, ni siquiera son capaces de bajar su tono de voz una maldita octava, TIENEN gritar todo lo que dicen. Todo. Y peor aún, ellas son la principal razón por la que se propagan aquellos chismes indebidos alrededor de la ciudad los cuales luego causan los mayores disturbios públicos. Que odioso.

Esa es una de las razones por las que agradezco el haber nacido varón, ya que los hombres actúan, no hablan.

- ¿Hablas sobre ese informante… Orihara Izaya? – Respondió su compañera. – ¡Me lo contaron ayer, no me lo pude creer! – comentó con un entusiasmo exagerado.

¿La pulga? ¿Qué pasa con él?

No pude evitar inclinarme un poco hacia la mesa de las dos chicas, para seguir escuchando la conversación con un mejor oído. Si ellas pueden espiar a los demás, yo también puedo, ¿No?

- ¡Sí sí! ¿No es impresionante? ¡Yo jamás pensé que esto podría pasar!

- Sí, quién lo hubiera pensado…

- O sea, ¡Estamos hablando de Orihara Izaya! ¡El informante más temido de Ikebukuro!

¡Maldición mujeres, escúpanlo de una vez! ¡¿Por qué mierda tienen que darle tantos rodeos a una puta conversación?! _Tsk_. Si no fuesen mujeres, ya las habría mandado a volar por los aires.

- Shizuo –me llamó Simon. No tuve que girarme para comprobar que era él, puesto que reconocí inmediatamente aquel irrefutable acento ruso que se presentaba en aquella extraña pronunciación japonesa que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

Voltee lentamente mi vista hacia él, en cuanto me di cuenta de que mi mano sangraba a cataratas. Además, se había desparramado un burbujeante líquido color rojo aguado, que seguramente había sido el resultado de mi sangre al mezclarse con la gaseosa que había pedido hace un rato.

- Rompiste un vaso, Shizuo. – Me regañó el moreno sin mucho éxito. De hecho, sonaba más preocupado que molesto.

Lo sé maldición, me descuidé. ¿Por qué no regañas a esas estúpidas también? ¡Ellas fueron las causantes de mi descuido! ¡Si sólo pudieses ver detrás de sus angelicales miradas, joder!

Simon volvió a la cocina y trajo consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios. En otras ocasiones le habría negado su ayuda, pero esta vez se lo permití sólo para que no me insistiera más sobre el tema y pudiese seguir escuchando la conversación de las mujeres en paz.

- Heiwajima Shizuo es bastante extraño. – comentó la rubia.

- Sí, definitivamente lo es. – respondió con asco la morena.

_Ché_. Definitivamente buscan pelea conmigo.

- No me extrañaría que él estuviese detrás de la desaparición de Orihara Izaya, aunque yo creo que su estilo sería algo así como una masacre, en donde los restos del hombre fuesen irreconocibles. –Rió una de las dos.

- Sí, definitivamente. – la apoyó su amiga con una sonrisilla hueca pintada en sus labios.

Oh así que eso era.

La pulga desapareció.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tú lo supiste?

- … Mas o menos hace como tres semanas.

Y con eso, finalizó la conversación de las muchachas.

Me levanté, le agradecí al viejo por la comida y salí del restaurante. Ya era la octava vez en la semana que escuchaba hablar sobre la pulga, y no quería seguir escuchando una novena vez. Era molesto.

Vale, todos sabemos que desapareció, y nadie sabe en donde se encuentra, se fue sin dejar rastro, y nadie lo ha encontrado en los lugares en los que se sospecha que podría hallarse.

Simplemente desapareció.

¡Por fin maldición!

Ya todo está mucho más tranquilo sin él, hay menos disturbios, menos peleas, menos problemas. ¡Menos de todo!

Prendí un cigarrillo y le di una colada. Por fin podía fumar tranquilo.

Por fin.

Por fin podía caminar sin encontrarme con aquella sonrisilla socarrona acosándome desde los edificios, sin encontrarme con aquel imbécil manipulador que provoca el suicidio de tantas chicas… Sin encontrarme con aquel desgraciado que siempre lograba que me despidieran de mis empleos.

Suspiré triunfante.

Mañana tenía el día libre, así que podía dormir todo lo que quisiera.

Tiré la colilla del cigarrillo a un lado y me encaminé a mi departamento, con un humor bastante alegre tratándose de mi persona. No tenía la urgencia de dar vuelta la ciudad a golpes, ni de liberar todo mi estrés con los pobres deudores que apenas sí tenían para pagar a las prostitutas baratas.

Suspiré.

Así quería que fuera mi vida. Tranquila y sin disturbios. Vaya que la desaparición de la pulga causaba milagros.

Entré al departamento con un aire tranquilo, quitándome el chaleco de camarero y el corbatín negro, colgándolos con cuidado en el perchero de la entrada. Luego me quité los anteojos violáceos y los dejé sobre el mesón del salón, para finalmente dirigirme hacia la cocina y prepararme algo de comer. Se me antojaba un poco de ramen, aquellos típicos fideos japoneses que tanto se veían en las revistas de comida asiática de los últimos tiempos.

En fin, como estaba de buen humor, tomé los cuchillos y dediqué mi tarde a preparar un contundente ramen tradicional, mezclando cuidadosamente los fideos con el caldo. Nunca me había gustado presumir, pero debo de admitir que no olían para nada mal.

Preparé dos platos con ramen y los coloqué en una bandeja que saqué de una de las repisas de la cocina, para luego dirigirme hacia mi habitación, la cual cerré con llave al entrar, sólo por precaución.

Dejé la bandeja en el suelo para luego preparar la cama. Me gustaba ver televisión mientras comía, se me hacía de alguna forma…Tranquilizante. Me distraía de las cosas en las que no quería pensar.

Al terminar mi labor, tomé uno de los dos platos de ramen y me encaminé hacia la puerta del armario de mi habitación. Lo abrí por completo y contemplé con lujuria el miedo con los que aquellos orbes me apuñalaron desde el fondo del espacio, en un fallido interno de acuchillarme con la mirada.

Lástima que la mordaza no le permitía hablar, y las cuerdas mantenían bien sujetas sus muñecas y piernas, previniendo cualquier tipo de acto que pudiese perjudicarme.

Vulnerable e indefenso, me observaba desde lo más lejano que la muralla del fondo del armario le permitía, tratando de acobijarse en la oscuridad.

Una sonrisa se pintó en mis labios. Me gustaba verlo así de inútil.

Me senté en cuclillas con el plato de ramen en la mano, mirándole con superioridad, altivo, satisfecho de mi buen trabajo al mantenerlo tan limitado.

- Te traje comida, Izaya.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment~ Esperamos que les haya gustado :D No olviden dejar sus opiniones en un jugoso y suculento **Review**


End file.
